


Avery Jr.

by Flame (Vexin_Talvas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Flame
Summary: Gaidic Avery Jr., son of the pureblood Avery Family, is destined to defend all the traditions of the true wizarding world against the growing pressure from people unworthy of their stolen magic. In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he will be able to stand properly for the ideas of his father and whole pureblood society.At least that's what he expects.
Relationships: Avery Jr./James Potter, Avery Jr./Severus Snape, Avery Jr./Sirius Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter





	1. Chapter 1

"It's not possible!" Young Avery whispered in shock. "I'm not some filthy blood-traitor!"  
"Dear boy! I will not sort you to the Slytherin. That's what you and your father wants, but I won't change my judgement this time. Old Gaidic had some bravery deep within, but I let him choose Slytherin, where he had fallen to the darkness of his master. You have even more potential. Your spirit is strong. Gryffindor will be your house. This is my last word. " The Sorting Hat sad in his mind and then shouted "Gryffindor!"  
"No! No! No!" He muttered on his way to the Gryffindor Table. "Why me? My father will kill me for this treachery!"  
Gaidic Avery sat on the table and thought about the disappointment on the face of his father. In his opinion this situation would be disgrace for the memory of his deceased mother. She died giving birth to the heir of one of the last truly pureblood families, not some perverted blood-traitor from Gryffindor.  
He sat in silence for the rest of the ceremony and subsequent feast. He was far too terrified with his blood treachery to aknowledge another two blood-traitors on the table. He didn't eat or drink. "I'm monstrous. I'm filthy." He muttered in desperation.  
"How are you, Gaidic?" Someone asked him from behind. "Sirius? What are you doing here?" Gaidic knew young and troublesome heir of House Black from meetings of his parent with other members of pureblood elites. Gaidic really liked him but his father told him that he is supposed to despise people who like this evil Muggles. However Gaidic was too nervous to think about it in that moment.  
"I was sorted into Gryffindor, just like you." Sirius replied. "You didn't answer my question."  
"It's terrible! My father told me I have to be sorted into Slytherin. It was meant to be simple. I believed I'm worthy to achive this and now I'm here! " Gaidic was about to start crying.  
"Do you believe in this nonsense? I remember that we were playing together a few years ago when one day I've lost contact with you. Maybe you think I don't deserve to be your friend, or even colleague?"  
"Oh, I like you! Really! It was not my decision. My father told me I'm supposed to associete only with pureblood supremacists. Young Mulciber, Travers and Selwyn don't like me or anyone else. They are awful even for themselves! I chose loneliness over them. You were my first and only true friend. I'm sorry." A few tears ran down his cheek.  
"Come on! You're not supposed to be sorry. It's your fathers fault, not yours." Sirius told him with reassuring tone. "I think it's a good idea to let you know my colleagues from the Hogwarts Express."  
"Ok. Where are they?"  
"Only ten sits away."  
They rised up and went in indicated direction. They sat with three boys of their age.  
"Hey guys! That's my old friend, Gaidic Avery."  
"Hello! I'm Peter Pettigrew." The smallest boy was shaking his hand entiusastically for a minute. He knew this type of people excited not with him, but with his surname.  
"I'm Remus Lupin" Blond hair boy said with tiny smile on his sickly looking face.  
"You're a son of this crazy dark wizard Avery?" The third boy asked insolently.  
"My father is probably not perfect, but at least he is proud of our ancestry and our traditions."  
"Traditions of murdering Muggles? Traditions of inbreeding?"  
"James!" Sirius shouted at the boy.  
"I'm not murderer!" Gaidic lost his temper. "I have never seen them and I don't hate them. My father simply told me that wizards are chosen to rule over the rest of humanity, not hide from them. Muggles are too stupid and self-destructive to live without guidance!"  
"You should see Muggles someday. They are not ideal, but they can live free, without our ruleship over them. That's what my family, Potter family, stands for."  
Gaidic fell silent for a moment. Sirius was afraid of some outburs of rage from the Avery, but the boy simply replied "Maybe someday I will see some Muggles. After that I'll tell you if I have changed my mind."  
After that argument the five boys talked about Hogwarts, their future subjects and hobbies. They quickly get along with each other. Some twenty minutes later they went with prefects of their house to the Gryffindor Tower. They learnt password to their common room. The boys were too exhsusted after whole day to stay there. They went to boys dormitorium and four of them quickly fell asleep. Gaidic sat on his bed and thought about his possible future in the worst night of his short life, full of terrors and uncertainty. At dawn he finally fell asleep and dreamed about wild and undiscovered world of Muggles.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another calm, sunny morning in Hogwarts, just a week after the Welcoming Feast. Albus Dumbledore sat in his comfortable chair as he was going to check some financial papers from his account in Gringotts, when suddenly Minerva McGonagall came to his cabinet in a hurry.  
"What's going on, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked calmly.   
"Albus! Old Avery wants to speak with you right now. He came here just a few minutes ago. He is very, very angry. When I saw him I thought that he would cast a curse on me!" Minerva replied. It was a very rare sight to see Professor McGonagall so nervous.  
"Bring him to me." Headmaster ordered.  
Albus said that just in time when a tall, brown-haired man in his fourties came to the room with an angry, nasty look on his face.  
"You old freak! You filthy piece of mud! How dare you sort my only son to your nest of half-bloods, mudbloods and another horrific abominations?! I will not stand this! My pure, noble family stands united against your disgraceful worldview! I will tell about this to every single noble parent of the Slytherins! In weeks you will lost the best house from your obsolete school. I will ruin you and your whole company of blood-traitors! I! I!" Avery started to stammer because of his rage, so Dumbledore took his chance to end this hateful screed.   
"Dear Gaidic! Why are you so angry with me? What have I done to you? You might have forgotten that I'm not the Sorting Hat. You know very well old traditions of my 'obsolete' school. I taught you here a few years ago. Your son was sorted to Gryffindor not because of some trick or scheme against your pureblood supremacist nonsense, but because of his courage, because of his potential to expiate sins of his father. You should be proud of him, Gaidic. I remember times when you was just like him. You was shy, but ambitious, determinated to achive your dreams. But it was before you befriended your master." Albus was really affected. His voice was shaky.   
"I want let my son to be rised as another evil abomination, you old imbecile! I want my son back! He will not attend to this perverted nest of vipers."  
"Vipers? Your master is a viper! You should not dare to threaten me or my school ever again. It was a last wish of your late wife for her son to attend to Hogwarts and you have no power to change this. She had foreseen you will try your best to make your son a tool in the hands of the dark wizard. I will never let it happen." Dumbledore rised from his chair, with stern expression on his face.  
"It's my son! Mine!" Old Avery shouted.  
"It? He is a person on his own, not your property. You have been with your lord for too long to aknowledge this. I bet you love Lord Voldemort much more than your own child! Don't you remember he is not pure?" Albus mocked his adversary.  
"How dare you! I'll kill you for this!"   
"Expelliarmus!" McGonagall cast a spell on Avery, and his wand landed in her left hand.  
"That's enough, Avery!" Dimbledore shouted. "We will call aurors. You're dangerous to you and your son. I can't let you go to harm someone or even yourself. Minerva. take him to the dungeons. He shall await justice there."  
Dumbledore went to his bedroom, where he heard screams of pain. He run back to his cabinet only to find McGonagall lying unconscious on the floor. There was no time to lost. Albus run from his office and through the stairs. He had to stop Avery Sn. from doing something horrific. "Albus. Think where is the boy." He whispered to himself extremely stressed out. "He is probably still in his dormitorium. He is safe for now."  
Albus run all the way to the class of Professor Sprout. She was not fully awaken, when he stormed to her bedroom.  
"Pomona! Get up! There is some dangerous individual in the castle. You must help! Hurry up!"  
"Who is he, Headmaster?"   
"Old Avery! We must disarm him before it's too late!"   
"What can I do?"   
"Go to the gates and stop everyone from exiting or entering the Hogwarts. There may be more supporters of Voldemort. Be careful, Pomona!"   
"I won't let them in, Albus!"  
"So go!"  
Pomona run from her chamber only in pijama and with her wand in hand. Albus run further to the chambers of professors Flitwick and Slughorne. Dumbledore send Slughorne to his office to help McGonagall. Then he took Flitwick with him to search for Avery in corridors. After some twenty minutes they were sure that Avery left the castle. "Filius, go to the gates! Pomona might need your help there!" Dumbledore ordered and returned to his office.  
"Albus! She is alive, but this scum broke her hand. This was done by some powerful spell. I can't help her right now. She needs to stay unconscious for a while." Slughorne said gloomily.  
"I will take care of her, Horace. I want you to go to all common rooms and tell students they have to stay there for the rest of the day. After that call aurors."   
Dumbledore searched for some elixirs for bones broken by magic, when Filius and Pomona returned.  
"Avery escaped, Albus! He disarmed me and left me unconscious." Pomona said ashamed of her failure.   
"That's true. When I came there, there was no sign of him." Filius stated.  
"We must be ready. I've send Horace to call aurors. We must wait until they arrive. I must declare Hogwarts to be under siege for time being. No one has the right to leave or enter this school without my knowledge. I'm afraid it is only beginning."


End file.
